Ezio Auditore in Emma: A Victorian romance
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, recently defeated Rodrigo Borgia must now face a new threat. But it won't be on home turf. It is in Victoria London. How will our Master Assassin fare in this timeline?


_Florence, 1502_

Ezio entered a vault, one that looked like the one in Rome after defeating Rodrigo Borgia three years ago. He delved more into the vault, seeing it's wonderous marks on the walls. "I wonder what is inside this vault." Ezio said to himself, making a suave grin for confidence as he delved more and more into this mysterious vault. A bright light lit up the room and made Ezio cover his eyes.

The light died down and Ezio looked to see the woman Minerva. "Hello again." Minerva said.

"Salve (Hello)." Ezio said.

"Once again, the world needs your help. But not in this time." Minerva said.

"I don't understand." Ezio said.

"This world will be in danger once again. But no Assassin in this specific time will not be able to stop this threat." Minerva said.

"And you think I can? Adulatore (Flatterer)." Ezio chuckled.

"I believe you can. The world needs you. Now come. It's time." Minerva said, holding out her hand. Ezio placed his hand on hers and a tunnel of electricity surrounded them. The light died out again and Ezio saw a town that he obviously did not recognized.

"Where are we?" Ezio asked.

"Victorian London, 1897." Minerva said.

"Magnifico (Magnificent)..." Ezio said, amazed at the sight of what he saw. Different attire and even moving carts without even using a horse.

"This is the time of when the danger will come. I wish you the best of luck." Minerva said, slowly disappearing.

"Wait, what?! I don't know my way around here. Please wait!" Ezio exclaimed. But Minerva was already gone.

"Merda! (Shit)" Ezio cursed silently. He began to walk around the city, taking a small view of his surroundings.

'I need a better view of my surroundings.' Ezio thought. He saw a tall building just a couple of blocks from him. He began to walk over to there and along the way saw some beautiful women looking at him with a cute look. He put on his suave grin and gave them a bow.

"Salve Signore. (Hello ladies)" Ezio said, making the ladies giggle. He then started to climb up the tall building and as Ezio reached the top he stood up and at a large view of London.

"Stupefacente! (Amazing)" Ezio exclaimed in amazement. A maid with brown hair in a Gibson tuck and glasses was carrying a basket of food, walking back to her employer's home.

"It's too bad they didn't have tomatoes." The maid said to herself as she looked at the basket. She heard a bird screech in the sky, she looked up and saw it fly so gracefully, wishing herself to be that bird in the deepest part in her mind. The bird flew over to Ezio and she saw the hooded man on the tall building in a surprised look and with worry.

'Why is that man up there?!' Emma thought, wondering on what the man was planning to do. Ezio now looked down and saw a bale of hay by the road.

"Bene. (Good) Here we go." Ezio said, making a leap of faith. Emma shouted a bit, she covered her eyes as she didn't want to see this man die. Ezio heard a scream of a woman and saw her. He saw her cute face, glasses and all. His heart made one strong beat in his heart that he even felt as he was falling down.

As Emma still covered her eyes, she hears not a slam to the ground, the sound of blood splatting on the ground or even the cracking of bones. She then a light sound of hay being ruffled. She opens her eyes and sees a man standing in front of her. It was the hooded man.

"Buon pomeriggio la mia signora. (Good afternoon my lady)" Ezio said with a bow.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You don't speak Italiano?" Ezio asked.

"No. Only English." Emma said.

"Oh... and I guess those times I was talking to some people I guess they uh... Heh." Ezio laughed a bit, feeling like an idiot.

"Hm?" Emma said, trying to understand on what he was meaning.

"Nevermind. If it is too much to ask... what is your name?" Ezio asked.

"Emma." Emma said.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio said.

"Hello, Ezio. You are Italian right?" Emma asked.

"Corretta (Correct). I mean correct." Ezio said.

"What brings you to London?" Emma asked. She then blushed and bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask such things. I am just a maid." Emma stammered, closing her eyes.

"Just because you are a maid, doesn't mean you can't ask a question." Ezio said.

"Eh?" Emma wondered.

"People in society whether High, middle, or even low-class... don't have to be so locked up inside by asking the appropriate questions. Everyone has the freedom to do whatever they see for themselves or for others." Ezio said.

Emma just looked at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes as he spoke those words. It hit a chord she never knew she had in her heart.

"And to answer your question... I am on... business. Personal business." Ezio said.

"Oh... I'm sure you are a busy man." Emma said.

"I'm just getting used to London. It is a beautiful place." Ezio said, looking out to the people.

"I agree." Emma said, looking along with Ezio.

"I'm guessing that you are busy as well?" Ezio guessed, pointing to the basket.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! I have to go!" Emma exclaimed.

"I can help with that." Ezio said, carrying the basket.

"You don't have to." Emma said.

"It would be my pleasure." Ezio said. The two walked to where she needed to go and along the way they had talked to each other.

"This is my stop." Emma said. Ezio looked at the house and saw that it was a nice place.

"Does a governor live here?" Ezio joked.

"Governess." Emma said, making Ezio's joke deflate.

"Oh... sorry." Ezio said. Emma laughed a bit.

"It's fine. I caught the joke." Emma said. Ezio chuckled at that and walked up with her to the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Emma." Ezio said, bowing again and making her blush.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Ezio Audi... Audi... um." Emma couldn't pronounce his last name and now she felt embarrassed.

"Audi... tore." Ezio said, making it easier for her.

"Auditore." Emma said.

"Eccellente. (Excellent)" Ezio said.

"How do you say 'Thank you' in Italian?" Emma said.

"Grazie." Ezio said.

"Grazie for the help, Ezio." Emma said.

"Prego (You're welcome), Emma. Arrivederci (See you later)." Ezio said, knocking on the door, walking away and waved at her.

"What does that mean?" Emma called out.

"Emma? Who is it you are talking to?" A older woman asked.

"Oh um... nobody Mrs. Stowner. Just a friend." Emma said.

"A friend? Why don't you let them come in?" Stowner asked.

"He left. He is on business." Emma said, looking out to see Ezio running on top of buildings and she had a small smile on her face.


End file.
